A traditional automobile diagnostic system typically involves a serviceman plugging an electronic diagnostic system into an automobile, and the serviceman then reading diagnostic codes that relate to the automobile defect from the diagnostic system. The serviceman then searches for appropriate parts and/or components in a manual based on the diagnostic code obtained from the diagnostic system. The serviceman may then replace the parts and/or components obtained from the manual in the automobile.